Keinding's Voice Chat Story put in text
Keinding’s story “(audio loss) Script wielding powers which Robloxians had. These powers are bestowed upon us by the administrators where they were to be used for the war against KGF. I later discovered that ROBLOXians did not always have these powers. The powers were not actually fueled by the administrators My team and I had accidentally spread these powers amongst large groups of ROBLOXians. They were fueled by certain alien beings who I would not learn about for a very long time. They spread these powers through me to others so they could further spread spread their own power. (Inaudible) having warped the entire planet and all of its people, we called the new planet AntiROBLOX and the people AntiROBLOXians My team and I had our first enemy; they were called the Dark Legion and they were formed out of the group of the so called AntiROBLOXians. This marks the point in time where we officially began the Script Wielding Army, based upon our allies who could use the powers of Script Wielding. The SWA was headed by my organization, the TTT or the Thirteen Twinblades of Twilight. Soon after, the Dark Legion carried out an attack on TTT Castle, using captured AntiROBLOXian foot soldiers, I was able to discover an invisible pathways directly to AntiROBLOX through the void. Around this time was when KGF was formed. Leaked documents indicated it was originally formed by members of the Grandian Royal Bloodline (inaudible) The Dark Legion had just conquered nearly the entirety of AntiROBLOX, who used our new research to form a base in one of the only areas they did not control. KGF had also set up a small military base in the area. The Dark Legion mounted several attacks on our base in AntiROBLOX that failed to dent our forces; however The Dark Legion did manage to invade and conquer KGF’s base in the area. Using our research center on AntiROBLOX, we managed to discover other planets. We also contacted a nearby ship which was traveling the void pathways. The pilot visited and soon we became friends. He identified himself as Drhoo from a nearby world. He assisted in some future wars. The SWArmy came to invent purified energy otherwise known as Divine Energy. We were able to use this to terraform AntiROBLOX into a place more like ROBLOX, but only in small areas, depending on how much energy we had. Around this time, one of our elite agents was able to infiltrate The Dark Legion. He was able to completely overthrow the organization and its leaders. Our research department managed to discover void pathways leading directly to the moons of ROBLOX and AntiROBLOX. KGF retreated to the shadows, however, KGF drew in the shadows they hid in, we don’t know much about this period of time, concerning KGF, but they recruited hundreds of members. We discovered their abandoned base on AntiROBLOX. SWArmy converted it into a training base, dubbed fort Zuka. It was named after our general who was put in charge of it. Things picked up pace quickly at this point; KGF comes out of hiding. Hundreds of fighters had been recruited to the SWArmy over the past year or so. The Lord of the KGF at the time demanded that I hand over the SWArmy to the KGF authorities. I refused, en thus began a long and bloody war on a scale that I did not think was possible. KGF’s Cad castle was invaded by Zuka’s elite fighting force of seven at the war’s opening. They managed to destroy the castle, but the Lord of KGF escaped before they could kill them. KGF mounted a large invasion force on TTT castle after this. They knocked out our divine energy systems but did not manage to conquer or destroy the castle. I cannot claim that the SWArmy was completely on the side of good during the course of this war. That is all I shall say on that particular matter.” (Audio loss made us lose this paragraph of Keinding’s story, sorry, we will make sure Builder records it next time instead of Chro) Testimonies “They later saw a flash of gloomy light, as I looked around, I realized my superior had saved me and a few others who had been around him. Other beings around us were not so lucky, and many of them had been turned to stone while a select few on both sides were able to create small forcefields of their own. I found the whole planet was experiencing somewhat of an earthquake. So I requested my superior bring us back to ROBLOXia and he vetoed” “Next is a testimony from a Script Wielding general:” “The generals were not so delighted to hear that we had lost what was left of our now puny military. Minish pulled out a small file and said “go into hiding once more” and opened the file. Inside, Minish revealed the plans to help the Script Base and The Script Wielding Army survive.” “This was the FGK plan” Keinding Story Continued “The ROBLOX Administrators directly interfered after this. They set up barriers around ROBLOX which had not been taken down even to this day to prevent armies of alien forces from entering the planet. (inaudible) activity on the planet of ROBLOX after this (inaudible) aliens who had sneaked in, all were exceptions to the rule. No large invasion have taken place since. I soon after received word that Minish and Zuka were lost and that Dignity was possessed by some sort of alien. The SWA was almost completely demolished at this point. I enacted the FGK plan. We were able to observe some of the KGF sections during this time. They managed to amass an army of Guests which were used to control the planet of ROBLOX. They also managed to control AntiROBLOX. Eventually the new FGK organization led to the destruction of the KGF Leadership. It has not recovered to this day. We also lost contact with our Hoo friend (inaudible) this was because of an entity known as X. I went into hiding again during this time. I think you know the rest”